granado_espadafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura
Basic Character Information SakuraRare Female STR 75 AGI 60 HP 80 DEX 50 INT 30 SEN 50 Total stat points: 345 Starting Level: 100 Sakura is the youngest daughter of the Yoshino family, one of many feudal lords in The Far East Island. Since childhood, she has longed to become a warrior. So, she practiced martial arts and secretly headed to the New World. Sakura Yoshino card Yoshino's character card. Select a Character in Barracks to add her to the list. Starting Equipment Experimental Leather Armor Character Buff ATK Level 1 job_unsword Blade Waltz Get rid of idle thoughts and calm down the restless mind to reach Ultra Instinct. Self-buff Casting Time: Instant Cool down: 30s Duration: 0.6s SP: 500 Consumes Ancient Star Orb × 5 A.R.+1 All Abilities +3 With skill accuracy, http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct applies to oneself In http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct state, http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's level rises. Category Usable Equipment Stances Equipped Items Available Stances Bare Knuckle Information Stats Level 25 Bonus stn_bareknuckle Melee ATK A fighting stance using bare hands. No special features. ---- Cherry blossom's dancing Information Stats Level 25 Bonus stn_isn Melee ATK Wields the spear like dancing cherry blossoms to kill enemies. ---- isn_slashmoon Secret Blade- Slash the Moon Wield the spear like slashing the moon. Max range 2m/ Radius 3m/Up to 5 enemies within a range of 2m Stance Level: 1 Skill Points: 1 Casting Time: Instant Cool down: 5s Duration: 2s Hits flying: No Soft Armor ATK: 50% Light Armor ATK: 125% Heavy Armor ATK: 120% SP: 400 Level 1 ATK: 383% Ignores enemy DEF by 50 Ignores Evasion 50% chance to impose http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#Slow Slow on enemy Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Level 10 ATK: 696% Ignores enemy DEF by 50 Ignores Evasion 50% chance to impose http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#Slow Slow on enemy Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. isn_slashphoenix Secret Blade-Slash the Phoenix Gets rid of an enemy like slashing a phoenix. Max range 12m/ Width 6m/ Up to 6 enemies Stance Level: 10 Skill Points: 1 Casting Time: 0.7s Cool down: 14s Duration: 2s Hits flying: No Soft Armor ATK: 50% Light Armor ATK: 120% Heavy Armor ATK: 120% SP: 540 Level 1 ATK: 1240% Ignores enemy DEF by 60 20% chance to impose http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#ArmorCrasher Armor Crasher on enemy Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Level 10 ATK: 2254% Ignores enemy DEF by 60 20% chance to impose http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#ArmorCrasher Armor Crasher on enemy Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. isn_slashflower Flash's Blade-Moon and Flower Destroys nearby enemies with Polearm like slashing whirling cherry blossoms. Up to 6 enemies within 7m Stance Level: 15 Skill Points: 2 Casting Time: Instant Cool down: 15s Duration: 2.4s Hits flying: No Soft Armor ATK: 50% Light Armor ATK: 120% Heavy Armor ATK: 120% SP: 720 Level 1 ATK: 1470% Ignores enemy DEF by 60 40% chance to impose http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#MortalWound Mortal Wound on enemy Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Level 10 ATK: 2672% Ignores enemy DEF by 60 40% chance to impose http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#MortalWound Mortal Wound on enemy Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. isn_slashsky Flash's Blade-From the Sky Annihilates enemies by slashing them like whirling cherry blossoms. 1 adjacent enemy within a range of 2.5m Stance Level: 20 Skill Points: 2 Casting Time: Instant Cool down: 18s Duration: 4s Hits flying: No Soft Armor ATK: 50% Light Armor ATK: 125% Heavy Armor ATK: 120% SP: 940 Level 1 ATK: 1810% Ignores enemy DEF by 75 Ignores Evasion Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Level 10 ATK: 3290% Ignores enemy DEF by 75 Ignores Evasion Extra ignores enemy PC's DEF in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. Extra damage to monster in proportion to http://ge.jupath.me/GranadoEspadaEUR-Status.html#UltraInstinct Ultra Instinct 's Lv. isn_cherryattack Flash's Blade-Thousand cherry blossoms Emits the shock wave like cherry blossoms in full bloom which blow hard. Up to 24 enemies within 20m away x 8m width Stance Level: 25 Skill Points: 3 Casting Time: 5s Cool down: 45s Duration: 3s Hits flying: No Soft Armor ATK: 50% Light Armor ATK: 125% Heavy Armor ATK: 120% SP: 1350 Level 1 ATK: 787% Ignores enemy DEF by 60 Reusing it during casting, skill activates Enemy's Knock-down range/time/ damage increases in proportion to Casting time Extra damage increases for Max casting Level 10 ATK: 1430% Ignores enemy DEF by 60 Reusing it during casting, skill activates Enemy's Knock-down range/time/ damage increases in proportion to Casting time Extra damage increases for Max casting